


Unfinished stories ~ Multifandom

by TheCrownless2



Category: Merlin (TV), Murdoch Mysteries, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: AU, Multi, Other, Short, each chapter is a different fandom and story, fandoms - Freeform, lots of stories!, probably won't finish these, ships mostly, short one shots, unfinished fanfctions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: This is a document where we put all our uninfished or incomplete fanfiction varying from different fandoms. Each chapter is a different fanfiction with a different fandom. Some are shorter than others and some are more complete than others.!!Disclaimer!! Even though these are unfinished please do not alter, fix, change, rewrite or try to finish these in any way shape or form! They belong to us and are not available to finish or edit!Thank you~
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), William Murdoch & Julia Ogden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a different story and fandom. The names of the chapters tells you what fandom they are ^^
> 
> Also some of these are very old and most of them we didn't go back to fix typos or anything so please ignore that.
> 
> !!Disclaimer!! Even though these are unfinished please do not alter, fix, change, rewrite or try to finish these in any way shape or form! They belong to us and are not available to finish or edit! T
> 
> Thank you~

**Title:** **Terms And Conditions**

**Fandom: The Hobbit: an Unexpected journey**

**Pairing: Bagginshield**

~unfinished~

**Notes:** _This scene takes place after the dinner and after Thorin talks to Balin. Before they sing the misty mountains. We hope you enjoy! ——-_

“From my grandfather to my father,

this has come to me.”

The Dwarf king raised his hand to show the old warrior the key to the mountain.

Balin did not utter a word, speechless he stood and eyed the key, but with doubt in his eyes as he wished Thorin would listen to the words Balin was trying to tell him.

“They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves

of Erebor would reclaim their homeland.

There is no choice, Balin.” The mighty dwarf handed the warrior the key. And slowly the older dwarf took ahold of it. 

Thorin whispered softly with a slow shake of his head. “Not for me.”

There was a moment of silence. Balin gave a nod to his king then averted his gaze. “Then we are with you, laddie.” His voice at a low whisper. His gaze fell back upon his kin.

Thorin smiled warmly. His eyes filled with hope and a soft gleam, Balin hasn’t seen him smile like this in a long time. Taking back Erebor meant this much to the king Balin will not fail him.

The older dwarf moved closer and placed his hand gently on Thorin’s shoulder. “We will see it done.” The warrior said softly with a reassuring smile as his eyes wrinkled. 

The king gave a nod and then a jerk of his head to the left pointing to the company smoking and resting by the fire. “Go, join them” The king smiled again and Balin shook his head with a blunt chuckle.

“Do not waste your strength on something that cannot be undone, Thorin. Tread carefully” The older dwarf said with a weakened breath and a low whisper. Then with that he left. 

Thorin watched for a moment then turned to look down the hallway, it was small and narrow. Much different than the Kingdom Halls he was used to. The dwarf king made his way to Bilbo’s room, the last place he saw the Hobbit go off to. 

Slowly and carefully the dwarf peered in. He saw the little Hobbit sitting on the edge of his bed, holding in his hands what appeared to be the cloth knitted by his mother if Thorin recalls correctly. The thicker Dwarf smiled as warmly as he could muster without appearing mysterious or terrifying. “May I come in?” 

Bilbo’s room was the only thing untouched from the destruction by the dwarfs. The Hobbit flung his head up and quickly put the cloth on his end table. “If you’d like, sure” He said quickly.

  
  


The dwarf king slowly walked in, making sure he didn’t knock anything over. “So, Mister Baggins?” He began, his voice a low hum. “Gandalf has chosen you as our burglar? Tell me, what did you do to make him think you would be fit for our company?” Thorin smirked grimly.

“Well...uh…” the Hobbit stuttered as he was lost for words. He shifted his position on the bed, twitching his nose as he flashed the dwarf an awkward smile, “I don’t know. You are going to have to ask him. ” He finally spoke. 

The dwarf’s low chuckle filled the room. He quickly looked around then placing his hand on the wall for support. “I thought no less, Bilbo Baggins.” 

They stood in awkward silence. Thorin could tell Bilbo was trying not to look at him as he glanced up at the roof then to the floor, then the wall, twitching his nose then he looked back to Thorin. The king smiled softly, lowering his head. “May I sit?” Finally he spoke, his tone was cheeky and his smirk mirrored his thoughts. 

Bilbo looked slightly alarmed by the dwarf’s gesture but he did not let it show. “If you must.” 

Thorin waited a moment then he sat down on the edge of the bed beside Bilbo. The dwarf sank significantly lower in the little bed than the Hobbit. The two exchanged looks then Thorin cleared his throat. 

“You do not strike me as a fighter…” The dwarf’s voice echoed deep through the narrow halls.

“I am not!” A noticeable shiver ran down Bilbo’s body once Thorin spoke, his deep elegant voice piercing the Hobbit’s sensitive ears. “Y-you can tell the others I am not interested!” He leaned in slightly closer to try and intimidate the Dwarf, but the mighty king did not flinch. 

“Gandalf isn’t one for convincing, Hobbit.” The king spoke grimly. “I have had my share of frightened warriors amongst battle. None were as brave as you, Bilbo Baggins. I see a different strength in you, you have naught but a gentle heart. Do not let the writing on that paper scare you out of leaving your borrow from once you’ve dreamt of.”

“I’m not a worrier like you. I prefer the comforts of home. And I’m not about to leave it now because a few Dwarfs show up to my door!” The hobbit shouted before averting his gaze away seeing the startled look on Thorin’s face, Bilbo was almost shameful by his sudden outburst. “I’m sorry. I- I know this quest is important to you. But it's your quest, not mine.”

The dwarf looked stunned, but then to Bilbo’s surprise, his face softened to a smile. The king reached out and placed a gentle hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. So small he was, and funny and so different from dwarves and elves. Thorin saw something else in the Hobbit and curiosity struck. 

“Tell me, Hobbit, May I be so bold to ask what is keeping you here? Besides your books and silverware? Is there a special someone? Is that it?” The dwarf heaved softly. Now chuckling amusingly. 

“A special - what? “ the Hobbit leaned slightly away from the Dwarf’s touch, feeling a little awkward, but he was kind of comforting And gentle.” There is not. “ the Hobbit replied with a quick tone. 

The dwarf moved closer, eyeing Bilbo with his intense gaze. “This quest will be for naught if we have no burglar. Our path is dangerous, there is no guarantee your death will be of fire. Does this comfort you?”

“Comfort me? You’re trying to comfort me?!” Hissed the Hobbit. 

“You are an odd Hobbit mister Baggins. It is clear I cannot change your mind, though it would make the journey merrier if you had come.” The king whispered softly, then he smiled. This time his laugh was seductive, he never took his eyes off the little Hobbit.

Thorin’s laugh made Bilbo blush slightly as he smiled “nah. I’ll miss my bed too much.” Teased the Hobbit, also locking eyes with the Dwarf. 

“Pity you’d miss such a thing. Your bed isn’t comfy as that compared to the chambers in Erebor, you would sink so low in those beds we could lose you for days!” Teased the dwarf, daring to move an inch closer so their shoulders are touching. 

“I’m sure your kingly bed is much merrier compared to that of a Hobbit bed. But you’ve got me curious, Thorin, is it?” He paused and The Dwarf gave a nod. “ why do you want me? Only hours ago you didn’t think I could make it.”


	2. Lord of the rings

**Title: The devil's cry**

**Fandom: lord of the rings**

**Pairing: Aralas**

~unfinished

\--------

“It burns!! It burns!!!” Cried Gollum as he fought the rope around his neck. “No, no, must not go back into the shadows, precious...but the sun burns!! burns!!!!” The creature cried, followed by a loud screech. 

Gollum’s eyes were met with grey ageless eyes before him. The man had his hood pulled up, his weather worn jacket blew lightly in the wind. “I would hold your tongue if I were you!” scoffed the Ranger. Dragging the creator as the rope pulled tight in his grip. 

“Filthy hobbit! He stole it!! Nasty man, a ranger he calls himself yet he does not show us mercy!” Growled the creature. “We knows...we knows!!” His tone raised with fear. 

The Ranger grasped a stone in his hand, immediately raising it to the creature as it cried and screeched. But Strider's attempts to silence the creature was interrupted by heavy echoing footsteps within the valley. Filled with fear the man turned to Gollum. “What does the creature know, what is he hiding from Strider!?” Cried the Ranger gripping the hilt of his sword.

The creature bellowed and the Ranger threw the hood off his face. Sudden pain struck Strider in his head and he fell with a scream, still holding onto the rope. 

Aragorn turned to see who hit him. Gazing upon him were Orcs, hundreds of them charging towards the Ranger. “Alas, the Orcs of Mordor!” Wailed the Ranger as he stood to his feet, knocking an Orc upon its head with a thrust of his sword. Strider then cut the legs of another as it tangled itself around the rope holding Gollum.

“Elendil!” Shouted Strider piercing an Orc as it charged towards the Ranger. All the while Gollum screeched and shouted. 

Suddenly another voice from a distance broke the sound of clashing swords, “Tul- awaui! (Get down!)” Aragorn obeyed and dropped to his hands and knees, then an arrow flew towards the Orc, striking him in the head causing instant death. 

A young elf appeared through the trees. Armed with a bow as he sprinted to the Ranger. 

Aragorn stood to his feet in amazement as the elegant creature equipped his bow with two arrows then with a blink of an eye the arrows flew from the bow, going right through one Orc and passing to another, sticking themselves in the Orc’s chest. The two fell with a thud and lay lifeless. If it wasn’t for Gollum screaming breaking Aragorn away from his thoughts he would have been struck by a blade. 

The Ranger turned and sliced the head off an oncoming Orc who had its sword drawn to the man. It was then Aragorn realized how close he was to the borders of Mirkwood, this elf must be one of the wood elves coming to aid hearing the commotion. 

“Orcs! Nasty Orcs! We hates them!!” The creature cried but soon fell silent as he watched a blade from an orc fall to the ground. His lips curled into a smirk as he used the blade to cut the rope and dashed into the forest. 

The young Elf got tangled on the rope causing him to fall as he cried in dismay, but he quickly realized nothing was attached to the end of the rope, isn't there supposed to be a creature on the other end of this? “Estel!” Cried the elf as he used his two daggers to defend himself. 

The Ranger turned upon hearing the elf’s cry. Squinting to the fair elf until the man gave a hard tug on the rope feeling the slack in it. Instead of the wailing creature, what pulled back was a cut rope, strider saw it was uneven, the shape of an Orc blade. Aragorn threw the rope to the ground. “Alas, the creature cut himself loose! He heads west!” Shouted Aragorn, strangling an Orc with the remaining rope.

The Elf got himself loose as he jumped to his feet, firing an arrow at the Orc Aragorn was trying to strangle. Then he sprinted towards the woods, preparing an arrow to fire at the creature he had in his elven sight, before he could fire he felt a force push him causing the elf to drop his arrow. 

“No!! He goes to Mirkwood alive!” Cried the Ranger, tarrying the elf’s aim. Strider lowered his gaze towards the dense forest before them. “You called me Estel. Have we met?” 

The elf lowered his bow as he turned his gaze to Aragorn. “You are Aragorn, son of arathorn. Are you not? Surely you remember me?” 

The Ranger paused for a moment. Raising a brow and turning his head to gaze upon the elf. Shortly after a smile filled his features. “Legolas, Legolas thranduilion. Forgive me, Strider is weary” claimed the Ranger as he withdrew his sword. 

“I was meant to bring that creature, Gollum to your kin. Gandalf would roast me if he knew I let him escape” Dispar filled the man’s voice. 

Legolas tried to suppress a smile as he put his bow away. “My King told me about your task. I was waiting for you but you did not come, I assumed something was amiss. I will help you get him back.” The elf placed a gentle hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. 

The thicker man smiled warmly and bowed in respect of the prince. “Hannon le mellon.” Said the Ranger, turning his head to look at the Orcs before them. All dead except for a few who fled while the two had their backs turned. “Orcs of Mordor, I fear they may find the creature before we do.” Aragorn did not tell the elf the Ranger was being hunted by them. 

“Do not fear. You are a fair tracker, if anyone can find him, it will be you. “ And without delay, Legolas sprinted into the forest knowing the Ranger would follow. 

Aragorn watched the elegant elf for a moment. Remembering the time they first met, then the Ranger smiled and dashed after the graceful creature. 

“Tell me,” Muttered the Ranger once he caught up beside the elf, Legolas slowed his pace to a walk and looked at the man, interested in what he had to say.

“What wind do I have to thank for bringing you to me? A prince like yourself wandering so far outside your borders? Surely it was not you waiting for me, for you would be waiting alongside your king?” 

Legolas smiled, not making eye contact with the Ranger as a sudden shyness came over him. “As I told you, my king posted me to make sure you get Gollum to us safely, but you did not come. It was my choice to leave the border of my kingdom, I was worried something went wrong. And if I hadn’t arrived you would’ve been slain by Orcs.” 

“I would not have been slain, Legolas. But I do appreciate the gesture. It is strange how they travel in daylight, and so far from Mordor, I fear there is a power at work here we do not yet know.” 

Legolas laughed softly at the ranger's remark. But then his face turned pale at the mention of the Orcs for it has bothered him also.

“Gollom spoke to me as if he knew something. He spent time in Mordor. I have no doubt he may have overheard something.” The Ranger continued.

“When we get him back I’ll make sure he tells us everything he knows. I also feel a shift in the air, as if everything once light is fading into darkness, even the birds are growing quiet as if something evil is stirring.” 

Aragorn raised a brow and finally turned to look at the elf. So fair he was, and elegant. Aragorn couldn’t stop looking into his beautiful blue eyes, as bright as the sky and as tame as the sea. The Ranger could feel the darkness lingering but the elf was untouched, his beauty drew the man in and he became curious.

“Last I saw of you, I was seventeen years old, your eyes have seen so much since then, so little weight you carried on your shoulders. Now you are a skilled bowman and seem to carry the weight of the world though you venture little. It does Strider well to gaze upon you again, Legolas son of Thranduil”

The young Elf blushed, quickly turning his head away to hide it from Aragorn. “You have also changed. So young you were, still full of courage and life. But age has treated you well, Mellon. You are grown up now, and became a fine worrier. “ 

The Ranger chuckled then blushed. “I fear age has not been so kind to me as it has to you, though you have changed little in looks, except your eyes. They have seen so much already, I had wished to go back and see you again, though our paths never crossed.. until now”

“You still linger in the past, Aragorn. When I first met you, I feared you might forget to live while you walk in the past. Let it go, mellon. I will help you capture Gollum and bring him back to my King. Hurry, before we lose the light.”

Strider smiled warmly and averted his gaze away from the Elfling. “We better move swiftly then. Perhaps we could make for your stable and take some horses for the journey, I fear Gollum will be harder to track on foot.”

  
  



	3. Wreck-it Ralph

**Title: a stranger in slaughter race**

**Fandom: Wreck-it Ralph: Ralph breaks the internet**

~unfinished

****Summary:** _Everything was going great in Vanellope's new game, she loved her friends and the races were always so exciting. Until one day a stranger came into the game and nobody knew who they were, only Vanellope that might recognize them from her past._ **

**Note:** This is a very old fanfiction and we didn't go over it for typos. Sorry for the inconvenience

** _\----_ **

Pushing her foot all the way down on the gas pedal as the car drove faster on the track, the thrill came rushing back with the sound of the engine working hard to get her in the lead. Waving as she finally passed Shank who in return gave her a smile. She enjoyed the time she had with her friend and the freedom the game provided, nothing could go wrong in her new paradise, everything was perfect. 

** **

“You can’t catch me now!” Vanellope Shouted back at her friend who was now laughing with joy until the young racer couldn’t see her anymore from the dust left from her tires. 

** **

Then suddenly and out of nowhere a car rushed passed the girl at an alarming speed as it started to swerve through the track leaving Vanellope in their dust “whoa!” Vanellope slammed on her breaks until the car came to a halt, Shank followed her actions and stopped beside the girl. 

** **

“Did you see that?! “ Vanellope’s voice went at a higher pitch as it usually does when she is startled or excited. “He just whooshed right passed me! Where did he come from?!” 

** **

“You alright V?!” Shank called out just as shocked and startled as Vanellope was. “I can’t say that I saw him! Sorry kid. Hey let’s say we take a break and get something to eat?” Replied Shank with a soft smile. Thinking nothing of what happened. 

** **

“Yeah...ok..” her voice kept at a low tone as her stare was locked on the road ahead of her, she could still hear the engine of the other car. 

** **

Vanellope and Shank met up with the crew and they all got something to eat. They had some time to take a break after a gameplay so they took the time to hang out with Shank and Vanellope. 

** **

“Hey, did any of you guys notice the new racer on the track today?” Vanellope decided to voice her concern after a while of trying to keep it to herself but she couldn’t stop thinking about it and she thought the crew may know more. 

** **

There was a brief silence as the crew exchanged glances with each other as if they didn’t have a clue who she was talking about, until Pyro finally spoke up. 

** **

“Yeah, I’ve seen him on the track a couple of times. He seems, you know, fast and a good racer But not fair man, if you catch my drift?” 

** **

Vanellope only stared at him as if she couldn’t think of anything to say which caused Pyro to chuckle. “What I’m trying to say is, he isn’t a player but I’ve never seen him round the track before.” 

** **

Vanellope nodded “ huh. “ she turned to Shank and looked up at her “can new characters be added to the game?” 

** **

Shank looked to her crew for a moment as she thought on the question. Finally she turned to Venellope with a reassuring smile. “If the game updates then I suppose so yes. But we haven’t got any updates in a while.. so is unlikely he was added on purpose V…” Shank seemed puzzled about this. 

** **

“I don’t remember the game updating for a while, so does that mean he is a game jumper? That’s what we call it back at the arcade...but his coding looks like us...what does that mean?”

** **

“Game jumper?” Shank added with a laugh” I like your term of expression! I don’t know what else to tell you kid, maybe he was a player?”

** **

Vanellope chuckled with Shank as she blushed with a smile. “ he isn’t a player. Players have those little letters on the top of their heads, this racer didn’t have that. “ the young girl stood to her feet and started to back away after Shank stayed silent like she was taking the time to think, but Vanellope didn’t want to wait. She wanted answers. 

** **

The young girl started to walk around the gang to sit beside Pyro to talk to him more but suddenly she felt a vibration coming from her pocket, it was her phone she uses to talk to Ralph, and sure enough he was trying to call her. 

She got so excited to talk to him that she barely spoke to her friends. “I gotta go guys! See ya on the track!” She shouted as she ran off to a more quiet location and took the phone from her pocket. “Hey Ralph! I have so much to tell ya!”

** **

“Hey kid!! I’m so happy to see you!!” Ralph shouted in joy to see his friend again, it's been over a week since she’s called but to Ralph it felt like a lifetime, he was so excited to hear all that she had to say he was gleaming with joy. “Yeah sure what is it kid? I’ve got all night” The man shouted enthusiastically. 

** **

“ well..” she paused making a dramatic effect to play and tease Ralph “when I was racing today I saw a new racer who is actually very good! He is fast and his car is so cool! I wish you could see it Ralph. But none of the other racers know who he is...he just came from nowhere, I don’t even know his name..”

** **

“Wow! A new racer huh? That’s very interesting!” Ralph called out with a gleaming joy in his tone.”Maybe you should go ask his name, kid?”

** **

“That’s the thing, I don’t ever see him around except for when I race…” she paused and her smile disappeared. “ I wish you could come visit me and see for yourself, I’ve gotten really good with all the new tracks to practice on, and we could try and figure out who this new racer is together..” her voice lowered to a whisper. 

** **

Ralph still held his smile even though he saw the troubling thoughts enter Vanellope's mind just by looking into her eyes, they became sorrowful and dim. The man gave a long loud sigh as he shifted his glance away and pondered at her words. It was a short silence before his voice echoed through the empty Arcade again. “Yeah I bet you're really good now! You’d give taffeta a run for her money!” He joked as he added a quiet chuckle. “Gee kid I wish I could help you… I want to visit you so bad!” His voice suddenly shrank to a mutter.


	4. The adventures of Merlin

**Title:** **Have you seen Merlin?(humor)**

**Fandom: The Adventures of Merlin**

**Pairing: Merlin & Arthur**

**Summary: Arthur comes to Gaius in a mess and disarray claiming he lost his servant.**

**Notes:** _this fanfic was inspired by Gavin’s friend. A character in Red Dead Redemption 2. Rdr players will know who he is ;) xD_

_~unfinished_

——-

It was a usual quiet morning in the court physicians chambers, Merlin had already left for the day and Gaius was busy mixing remedies to give to his patients later that day. 

The elderly physician carefully began to pour a rare liquid into a glass bottle, careful not to spill its contents, then suddenly the door swung open with a loud bang causing Gaius to startle and spill half the liquid onto his desk. He shook his head in frustration then turned to see who entered. “Sire?...”

Standing in the doorway was prince Arthur. Breathing hard with messy hair, dirty pants and his undershirt twisted inside out looking a complete mess. His face red with anger as he walked into the physicians chambers. 

“Have YOU seen my useless servant Merlin!? He left me…. I lost him.” Corrected the prince in a huff.

The physician held back a laugh as he raised a brow. “Merlin isn’t here, sire…”

The prince peered behind Gaius’ door then started to shuffle in the broom cupboard or any other hidden place where Merlin may be hiding in. “Merlin!”

“Merlin! Mer..lin... Where the hell are you!?”

“I’m not entirely sure, sire…” Added the physician quietly while he watched Arthur go about the chambers.*

“MERLLINNNN”

“Mer...Lin?..”

“Merlin?... ugh… Merlin? where are you!?”

“Where are you?”

“Merlin.”

The prince threw open the door to Merlin’s chambers and began to shout, failing to notice his absence.

“What a complete lazy excuse of a servant MERLIN! I’ve never met anyone so stupid! Get off your lazy arse u-“

Before the Prince had time to finish he heard the court physician bellowing from downstairs. Arthur’s face reddened with anger once more while he threw the covers off Merlin’s bed to find his servant wasn’t there. “That…. Prat!” The prince mumbled under his breath.

“Have you tried the tavern, sire?” The olderly man suggested while still trying to hold his laughter over how ridiculous this situation was. At times the warlock was a mystery.

The prince turned on the spot before making his way down the stairs, now steaming with anger before getting into the physician’s face. “If Merlin is spending the morning in the tavern I will personally kill him myself!”

“Sire? “A voice called out from the hallway before the warlock appeared in the doorway to Gaius’ chambers, trying to suppress a laugh at the state of the Prince.* I can see you got yourself dressed.* he said with a grin.

The two turned upon the voice and Gaius raised a brow. 

“Where the hell have you been, MERLIN!?!” Shouted the Prince before walking up to the smug warlock. “I have half the mind to smack that grin right off your face! Explain yourself...

“I was…”The warlock glared at Gaius while the physician shook his head. “ collecting herbs for Gaius.”

“Oh really… Gaius told me you were at the tavern..” The prince placed his hands over his hips while Gaius shook his head again before Merlin could speak.

“Oh right.. silly me, I forgot the boy was collecting herbs for me… my apologies sire, I’m an old man..” Gaius faked a smile but Arthur knew something was amiss.

“Yes. It's his fault.” Merlin quickly muttered.

Gaius glared at the young warlock before narrowing his gaze.

“Well.. you're here now.” The prince smiled grimly. “You can polish my armour, muck out my horses, clean my chambers, my sword needs sharpening, I need breakfast and my clothes need washing” The prince lightly smacked the backside of Merlin’s head while walking out of the physicians court.

Gaius laughed as he turned to continue his work.

“Yes, sire.” The warlock groaned with a fake smile as he followed, glaring back at Gaius.” Allow me to dress you properly too. We can’t have the Prince of Camelot wandering around the castle looking like a simpleton.”

Arthur turned his gaze to the young servant with a raging glare, but then to Merlin’s surprise his gaze softened. Looking down at himself while he bit his lip and turned his attention back to Merlin. “You're probably right…”

**  
  
  
\----------  
  
**

****  
  



	5. Murdoch Mysteries

**Title: Puzzles and poisons, a diagnosis of murder**

**Fandom: Murdoch mysteries/Artful detective**

**Pairing: William and Julia**

**Summary:** When Detective William Murdoch helps train the inspector’s son of all the latest forensic science, they realize that the cadaver they were using was a victim of murder.

**Notes:** _This was meant to be a fun and silly fanfiction after watching season 12 episode 11 when Murdoch and Julia title their handbook. But we got carried away xD I don’t think this has any season 12 spoilers ^^_

_ This also takes place before the episode ‘Darkness before dawn’  _

**Warning:** we go into some detail about murder, dead bodies, basically anything forsensic related subjects since we study in it we find it easier to explain. this isn’t for the faint of heart, children. Read at your own risk. 

~unfinished   
  
  


\----

Hello, you’ve stumbled upon a murder…

“What’s the first thing you do?” Detective Murdoch asked the young constable, John brackenreid. 

“Well.. first I would uh get more constables, sir?” 

“Very good. But they are already on their way, you were the first to dispatch to the scene but it’s likely they already know of it too, and on their way. So, I ask again. What should you do?”

“Oh…” John thought on this for a moment, but then he thought on what his father would have done first. “You identify the victim?” He said enthusiastically.

“Yes. When you arrive at a crime scene, the first thing you do is identify the victim. Well done. What should you do next?“

“Sir… Might I ask where you got this body from?” The constable asked suspiciously as his gaze scanned the lifeless Body before him. 

Murdoch took a breath in as if he paused his own words before saying them. “It was donated for science. Now can we please focus on the task at hand?” 

“How did you bring him here?...” The young lad immediately added before Murdoch could brush him off.

“Does it matter? I’m trying to teach you an important lesson. pay attention. “ by the tone of the Detective's voice John could tell he was getting impatient. 

“Oh right sir… uh sorry sir” The boy said quickly and then he kneeled down beside the body. instinctively the lad covered his nose from the strong smell of the decaying body in front of him, already in its late stages of decomposition. “It smells horrible sir…” The lad complained as he began to investigate the deceased man’s pockets for identification.

“Yes, John. Decomposing bodies are known to have a foul scent..

Do you notice anything usual?” 

John began to examine the body for anything suspicious or unusual. “No sir, the man looks to be in his mid sixties or seventies.” The young boy stated, he took the deceased's wallet and inside was his name, it read ‘Andrew James’ “His name was Andrew James. Now What should I do?” 

“Very good John. Sometimes they don’t carry identification on their person, so when that happens you look into any missing person reports and check to see if their picture will match. Now, you check the body for cause of death such as head wounds, bullet holes, stab wounds, excedara. Now, decomposition starts at the area where the victim is bleeding, this helps determine the cause of death, although it sometimes isn’t accurate as they may suffer from defensive wounds as well. Can you determine the cause of death for this man?”

“Alright. I’ll do my best sir.” The lad started to examine the body, at first a little hesitant to get close due to the smell but after a short time he started to gain a little more confidence. He thoroughly searched the body, lifting up sleeps, pulling the open jacket aside to expose any blood or discolour of the skin. “I.. I don’t see anything, Murdoch.” The lad stated nervously.

Murdoch didn’t say anything and decided to let the boy continue. “It looks like he died a natural death?” As John said this he pulled up the man’s left sleeve and searched his arm. “Hold on” John said. He looked closer at the odd obscured blackened dot on the man’s arm. It looked unusual and misplaced. This wasn’t supposed to be on a body. 

John looked closer. The blackness had heavy bruising around the odd circle, the bruise and hole where about the size of a grain. Very small. It was an injection mark but the bruising was starting to obscure the mark and decomposing made it difficult to identify.

“There! an injection mark on his left arm, it happened before death.” John Shouted confidently with a smile as he stood up to face Murdoch.

“An in injection mark? He died a natural death, what could he have been injected with? Good find Constable. I hadn’t noticed that mark before, this isn’t part of your training. ” The detective replied with a hint of a smile. He thought Thomas would be proud of his son. 

“What? You mean to say that you didn’t know? Oh… What does this mean Detective?” John was very confused about the matter, how did Murdoch not know? Was he just testing the boy? Who is this man and what happened to him? John’s head instantly filled with questions and thoughts that he knew Detective Murdoch might not have.

“ I’m curious to see what this man was given prior to his death. I’m going to take it to the morgue and inform miss Hart about this. Your lesson is over, you should be proud, you’ve found what I’ve overlooked. “

“Oh, thank you, Detective. I had a good teacher.” The lad gleamed happily, feeling too overjoyed that he had forgotten about his concerns. Knowing that it was probably nothing, the man was old and dying, he probably just needed medicine. The constable tried to hide his delight from the detective but it didn’t go unnoticed by Murdoch. John walked away joyfully to tell George of how his lesson went.

Murdoch arrived at the morgue, by this time Miss Hart was just about to perform the autopsy. He gave her a friendly smile. “Good evening, Miss Hart. What have you?” 

“Evening, Detective. I was just about to perform the autopsy. I’ve examined the body and the only thing I could find was the injection mark which I can’t determine anything until I open him up and take a look at his bloodstream to see what was injected. “

“Alright. I’ll check back with you later. Make sure you let me know of your findings. “ Murdoch smiled at miss Hart before leaving the morgue and arriving at the station. 

He scanned the building searching for his best Constable, George Crabtree. It didn’t take him long to find the man sitting at his desk typing on his typewriter. “George. “ Murdoch called out to get the man’s attention. 

“Sir!” George Shouted as he pulled the drafted paper straight out of the typewriter getting startled by Murdoch’s raised voice. He shared glances with the detective then looked at his paper. “Mother of.. What do you need sir?” George figured he would fix that after attending to what Murdoch needs so for now he put the paper on his desk and stood to face the detective.

Murdoch didn’t pay any mind to what just happened, he didn’t apologize for scaring George into destroying his work either. “I need you to go back to where I got the cadaver I used to teach John and ask where they got it from.”

“Of course sir, may I ask as to why or what I’m looking for exactly?” 

“Just look for anything suspicious and report back to me.. we may be dealing with a murder victim, but I can’t say for sure yet. “

“Sir? A murder? I’ll see to it right away!” George’s attitude changed instantly and he had forgotten about the ripped draft of paper on his desk as he took his hat from the desk, spun it in his hand and placed it on his head as he gave a goofy smile to the detective and left to complete the task. Not without signaling Henry to his side and the two left the station.

***

That night in the Murdoch’s home, Julia sat in the chair in the open floor plan, the lighting that Murdoch invited lit the house nicely letting it have a natural feel about the house even though it was now dark outside. William’s wife, Julia sat crossed legged on the chair with a piece of paper on her lap and a glass of cherry red wine in her hand. Her hair untied and messy, she was in her nightgown working in the later hours of the night. 

Murdoch sat in a chair across from her just having got home a few hours ago, he often worked later then Julia at the office but Julia has more paperwork to fill during the night for her patients at the hospital.

“How was your time with John Brackenreid today, William?” Juila’s gentle voice broke the busyness and thinking in Murdoch’s mind causing him to raise his head and finally acknowledge his wife. Julia gave a smile. 

“You seem lost in your head, William… What's troubling you?” Her voice soft again, but this time she added a faint chuckle as this was meant to be a joke. Now putting her full attention on her husband. Julia could tell something was bothering the detective ever since he came home, he entered the door with his head held low and he barely muttered two words to his wife when often he was excited to talk about his cases he had during the day and he always asks how Juila’s day has been. But not tonight.

“I’m sorry if I seem preoccupied with something, Julia. I’ve got a lot on my mind from work. “ the Detective muttered under his breath as he was going through old hospital records. 

The man earned an eye roll from Julia as she reluctantly set down her glass of wine on a coffee table beside her. “Out with it, William.” She replied with a gentle smile feeling intrigued by his puzzling case. 

“Well, the body I used for John’s lesson ended up having an injection mark on his arm, but Miss Hart couldn’t trace what he was giving before he died. I’ve asked George to ask where the cadaver came from but he hasn't reported anything yet. “

“Sounds like you have a mystery to solve, Detective” Juila purred proudly and seductively as she gave her husband a playful smack on his knee followed by a chuckle.

“Oh, haha. Indeed I do, Julia. “ Murdoch playfully replied, trying to hide how much her actions surprised him. “ perhaps you could help out as well. See if his name appears in your hospital records, maybe he stayed with you before he died?”

“Of course. Was he admitted to the hospital? What’s his name? Perhaps I treated him myself, though no one died in our care in the last few weeks… But I might remember him?”

“ his name was, Andrew James. 

But they never told me about a suspicious death, the donors said he died of a heart attack. “

“I see. Nonetheless I’ll check for you.” Julia added a soft smile. “In the morning I’ll perhaps assist miss Hart in the postmortem, maybe there’s something else there that her untrained eyes has yet to see? Help her out a bit. I’d be much interested to take a look at mister James myself.” The Doctor added with a gentle laugh as she took a sip of her wine. 

“So you should! I’d much like a well-trained eye to examine the body thoroughly so nothing goes amiss. “ Murdoch replied with a hint of excitement in his voice as he smiled.

“I look forward to it.” Juila replied with a smile as she allowed a chuckle to pass her lips. Biting her lips as she continued to look seductively at her oblivious husband.

***

It was 9am, station house 4 was still quite and only taking small reports. Murdoch arrived at 8am like every morning, but today was slow and there were no cases that needed a detective So Murdoch sat and waited in his office.

A constable walked in the station, immediately asking the front desk if the detective was in yet, the man behind the desk pointed to the detective’s office. “Thank you sir” the constable replied in a rush as he went to Murdoch’s office and knocked on the door. A faint voice echoed ‘come in’ and that gave the constable permission to enter. He opened the door and smiled at Murdoch cheerfully.

“Sir! I thought you would want to hear what I found out about mister James, your corps!” George shouted enthusiastically.

“George! What have you?” The Detective replied with a smile as he stood from his chair and grabbed his hat. 

“Oh sir, we don’t have to leave your office, I, I can tell you right here” Again the young constable replied enthusiastically.

“It’s quite alright, George. You can show me what you’ve found, I insist. “ Murdoch replied with a smile, clearly bored in his office and wanting an excuse to leave. 

“Alright sir… uh follow me” The young lad said as his lips curled into a smirk, knowing that Murdoch was bored and wanting to do something besides sit around in his office and wait till he’s needed. 

Constable George led the detective to his desk, it was in the middle of the station and much smaller than Murdoch’s, it was a joined desk that him and constable Henry shared, though Higgins, Newsome was never around. The desk was cluttered with files and dated newspapers, though it wasn’t always kept like this, George kept a tidy desk for most of the time when Murdoch isn’t filling it with study and assignments. His unfinished book still in the typewriter just as it was the other day. 

“Here we are sir” The lad stated as he forced a pile of old files into the Detective’s hands which William quickly took ahold of.

Murdoch glanced down at the papers in his hands that he unintentionally took ahold of, staring at them with a confused look upon his face “what’s all this, George?”

“Your corpse information sir..” The constable replied rather cheerfully. 

“His name was, Andrew James. He was an elderly chap that led a wealthy lifestyle. If you know what I mean, sir.” George gave a wink. “He was a rather liked person and according to the record died of a heart attack shortly after being admitted to the hospital for heart problems. They said he’s had heart attacks in the past so this death was not surprising. His brother, uh” The lad started to shuffle through some hand notes on his desk until he took ahold of one. “A Edson Rice, said that mister James’ wish was to be donated to science, hence how you came to having him. I checked in, he came from a household of rich blood, his parents both deceased leaving Andrew and Edson with the money. Of course Edson is off and married now. Sir are you sure you should be looking further into this? It's just there isn’t any signs of fowl play here.”

“Oh, I see. Well done George, but that still doesn’t explain the injection mark, I assume it wasn’t mentioned to you by the Hospital?”

Before George could answer, the Inspector walked into the station house and towards his office which was by George’s desk “Murdoch, Crabtree. What the bloody hell are the pair of ya doin’ sitting around on your lazy arses? there’s work to be done.“ The Inspector uttered bitterly.

“Well sir I was just helping the Detec-...”

“No excuses, bugalugs. Get to work. “ the Inspector snarled as he walked inside his office to prepare for a long day of paperwork. 

Murdoch turned to the Constable and gave him a smile. “Well, George, we should listen to the Inspector, shall we head down to the morgue?” The Detective added with a cheeky tone. 

“The morgue? But sir!” George snarled as his gaze fell on his unfinished book that he was excited to get back to. “Sir…” The lad mumbled softly as the Detective walked off. Rolling his eyes and taking his hat, flipping it in the air as the constable followed the detective. 

  
  


They made their way to the city morgue where Julia, and Miss Hart, where waiting to tell the Detective their findings. 

“Julia, Miss Hart, what have you?” The Detective asked with a smile as he looked towards his wife. 

“William” Juila said softly with a loving gaze to the detective, then turned her gaze to the constable who was watching the lifeless body on the examination table with curiosity and disgust. “George.” Juila chuckled. 

“Constable brackenreid without a doubt did find a puncture mark, or injection mark if you will. On his left arm.”

“Well he did spend time at the hospital” George quickly added. 

“Yes, his symptoms are consistent with a heart attack.” Said Juila.

“Then what would he have been injected with? You determined if the mark was perimortem or postmortem, correct? “ the Detective asked. 

“Perimortem. Though I’m not sure with what. There is nothing in his bloodstream, there’s no discolouration in his blood, it's perfectly normal. His stomach contents Suggest he hasn’t eaten in a day. Though he did have a heart condition.” The Doctor continued as she handed the Detective her full postmortem report. 

“I ruled cause of death a heart attack but I’m still not sure why the doctors needed to administer any treatment prior to his death. And there’s nothing in his stomach contents to suggest otherwise!” Juila continued, sounding just as confused as the looks on the detective and constable’s faces. 

“Saying he was poisoned… what if the Doctor’s found a way to drain the poison out of the poor chaps stomach? Making it impossible for us to detect!? They made this device for that very reason! They didn’t want us to know he died of a homicide!?” George immediately acclaimed as he shared glances with the detective.

“George, I highly doubt such a device exists, and if it did there would have been some trace of it. “ Murdoch added. 

“If I may,” Miss Hart quickly interrupted as she stepped closer to the Detective. “There is some bruising around the injection mark, it was differently made when he was alive. But, perhaps whatever went into his blood could have been long gone by now, maybe his body just takes longer to heal and this injection was old?” The young woman looked towards her teacher, Julia, checking to see if that’s possible.

“That is possible but not likely Miss Hart. By the bruising and little blood clot in the wound its suggested he died right after receiving the injection. It is possible this man was poisoned. But he could have just died of a heart attack, William” The Doctor smiled at her student. “Nonetheless, Excellent work Miss Hart.” 

“Should I check back with the hospital then sir?” Said George immediately, feeling eager to return to his book. 

“Yes, very good, George. Have you notified his next of kin?”

“No sir.. he has a brother. I’ll contact him right away.” The constable turned to face the two Doctor’s. “Doctor Ogden, Miss Hart.” And then he left. 

“Well then! It may appear you have a murder to solve after all, William!” Julia replied with a gleaming smile and enthusiastic tone. 

“Indeed I do!” Murdoch relied with a smile. “ I’ll be waiting in my office to interview his next of kin. “ 

  
  
  


  
  


**  
  
  
**


	6. Spider-man: Far from home

**Title: *Not added***

**Fandom: Marvel - Spider-man: Far from home**

**Notes:** _MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FFH, If you haven’t watched the movie yet then don’t read this fic._

****_Takes place after Peter saw the footage mysterio made before he died._   
  


** ~Unfinished  **

** \---- **

‘Spider-Man's name is Peter Parker!’

****

Those words kept running through the boy’s mind, what is going to happen now? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he needed to get away. 

****

The dark alley looked smaller than usual, the busy crowds behind him in the city overwhelmed the boy but he managed to get out of the house and into the alley without being seen. His phone kept ringing so he turned it to silent “why can’t Happy and aunt May just leave me alone?! “ he whispered as he shut his phone off. 

****

‘If you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive.’

****

Beck’s words kept creeping into his mind, he couldn’t escape his thoughts, his body started to shake from his emotions, his head was pounding sore from trying to hold back his tears. “Peter you’re so stupid! If you haven’t tried to be like Stark this wouldn’t have happened! This world needs a hero but it’s not me. “ 

****

‘There you have it folks: conclusive proof that Spider-Man was responsible for the brutal murder of Mysterio!’

****

His mind kept torturing him as he replayed the events over and over, how could this have gone so horribly wrong? “How did he get away with this?! I should’ve seen it. What am I going to do now?!” The boy kept talking to himself as he walked further into the alley, with a backpack strapped on his shoulders, with no intention of returning home. 

****

As his pace quickened down the alley he heard an unusual sound from behind him, but he didn’t look back to check, he didn’t care what or who it was, his only thought was to leave. 

****

Suddenly a familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts just as he started thinking about MJ. 

****

“Peter Parker!” The voice was firm as it echoed down the alley, Peter stopped in his tracks and slowly turned knowing right away who it was. “Doctor Strange. “

****

“I’ve been all over this city looking for you, kid! What the hell happened?!” The wizard uttered as the portal he appeared from closed. his cloak was flowing behind him as if it caught wind but the night was still without a single breeze in the air.

****

“ I didn’t ask for your help. Leave me alone. “ Peter hissed in a cold tone as he turned away from the wizard and started to walk again. 

****

“Is this what Tony would have wanted? 

****

Those words made Peter stop and turn to face the wizard, his eyes stained with tears and sorrow, he cried out “my family, everyone I care about is in danger because of me! Now, the whole world thinks I’m a murder. I can’t go back.”


	7. Lord of the rings

**Title: When you cry**

**Fandom: lord of the rings**

**Pairing: Aralas**

**Summary:** The fellowship gets separated when a pack of rouge Orcs attack. Once the pack is slain and things dissipate Gimli and Legolas lose sight of the company. And found evidence of Aragorn’s death.

Notes: This is based off this music video I made on my insta at, _Thecrownless_ Here's a link: [Aralas edit ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7cLJknH_jK/)

~unfinished

\----

The Ranger went swiftly following the path behind the Hobbits from a distance, Legolas was in the front with Gandalf. The fellowship was weary, it was only midday but an overcast lingered in the air making visibility hard.

The fellowship continued for a while until the elf, Legolas moved away from his position, the others didn’t seem to notice but this immediately caught Strider’s attention. The elf fell back as the rest pushed onward. Aragorn in the back watched his elf as the elegant prince turned his attention to the forest, he stood still and listened.

Strider approached his husband, careful not to startle him. “What do you see?” Said strider softly.

“Someone is watching us” The elf muttered gently and raised his bow, taking two arrows from his quiver. 

The Ranger felt the hilt of his blade, Andúril and turned to where his elf was looking. 

There was a rustle in the leaves, shapes within the trees and echoing footsteps not made by the Hobbits or men. Aragorn and Legolas stood eyeing the forest. Legolas seemed to be the only one that could make out what was coming from afar as his eyes widened with fear.

Aragorn raced to grab his elf seeing the sudden expression on his face, but something stopped him. A black shadow came flying towards the Ranger, then another, and another, clashing swords as Legolas wailed and the two were separated.

“Orcs!!” Cried Strider pulling out his sword. “Elendil!!” He shouted as he fought the Orcs before they could cut down the Hobbits.

“Stay together!” Called Gandalf as he held up his staff and sword, charging for the Pack of Orcs that came rushing out of the forest. 

Legolas started firing arrows at the Orcs as he backed away towards the edge of the forest, keeping his distance to get a clear shot. 

The rest of the company struggled to stay close to the group as the Orcs quickly gained in number, separating the Hobbits from the others but they managed to stay close to Gandalf as he lead them away from danger “hurry! Follow me! “ shouted the wizard and the Hobbits obeyed. 

But Gimli and Legolas didn’t hear the wizard. 

“42!” Shouts the Dwarf with a grin as he took down another Orc with his axe.

“58!” Legolas calls back to him. using a shield he took from an Orc to surf down the hill to Gimli, who looked a little impressed which made the elf smile. 

Once the two fought the Orcs at the edge of the forest they noticed the pack started to flee, running back into the woods, wailing as they retreated. Legolas slowly made his way into the forest “why are they fleeing?” The elf whispered but came no response from the Dwarf. “Where are the others?” 

“Aye that be it!! Run ya filthy Orcs or I’ll stick ya with my axe!!” Snarled the Dwarf raising his axe to the Orc pack as they flew. Clearly not hearing the elf. 

Legolas moved deeper into the forest “Aragorn!” Cried the Elf “Gandalf?! Aragorn!!?” His voice grew louder and more disparate as the sounds of his calls broke the silence in the woods, but there was no answer. 

The young Elf pushed on, searching for any Sign of the company, but there was nothing, and the only scent that lingered was the foul order of the Orcs lifeless bodies that now stained the forest floor. 

Just when he thought his search would be in vain he saw a shine in the distance, Legolas rushed towards it knowing almost instantly what it was.

His heart sank as he picked up a necklace off the ground, he knew it belonged to Aragorn, he recognized it as the Evenstar. “How much did you suffer?” Whispered the elf, almost in tears. He stood up and called for Aragorn again. 

Gimli also searched amongst the dead, it wasn’t like Aragorn to be cut down by a pack of Orcs, something was amiss. Gimli glanced to the ground and something familiar lay a few feet away. 

The dwarf walked towards it and picked it up, it was a sword, a sword with a broken end, it was Aragorn’s sword. “Ohh” Gimli heaved as he eyed the sword, then he turned to the elf. “It’s Aragorn’s sword, he’s dead.” The Dwarf said rather quickly as he tried to hold back his tears.

“Dead?! “ cried the Elf. “no! I do not believe it!” 

Gimli saw the elf’s face go white, he had hoped to bring better tidings so he tried to ease Legolas’ racing thoughts and help him. “Or, or maybe he went after the Orcs as they fled! Yes that’s it!” Soon after the Dwarf saw some tracks leading along the forest. “Here’s Aragorn’s tracks!”

The Dwarf followed them with strong pursuit unknowing that these were Orc tracks. 

The elf watched Gimli as he searched his mind for words but his lungs couldn’t muster the strength to make a sound. He felt his tears escape his eyes as they burned his sensitive skin. He clenched the necklace tight in his hands as he finally gathered the strength to mutter “he’s not dead. “ but there was no answer, Gimli must not have heard.

After a few moments Legolas sprinted towards the Dwarf “those are not his tracks, those are made from Orcs. Aragorn is not dead, if he was then where is his body? He cannot be dead.” His voice is soft yet weak.

The dwarf sighed heavily and averted his gaze to the forest. He felt a loss for words but the look in his friends' eyes, so empty and shallow, full of sorrow and pain. “Your husband was the king, perhaps the Orcs drug his body with them as a prize?” 

The two stood silent for a moment. Gimli looked around the decaying Orcs at their feet and then fear struck him once more. “Where are the Hobbits!?! And the wizard!? Where did they go!?” Gimli became frantic as he spun around to see if he could spot them.

The elf didn’t even hear Gimli. He continued to move deeper into the woods, still holding on to hope that his husband is still alive. 

He called out for Aragorn, he called his name so many times that he lost track, he didn’t know where he was going or if Gimli was still with him. 

Legolas started to feel a sudden weakness take over him, his body was shutting down, why? 

He felt his movements slow down until he couldn’t do anything else but let himself fall to the ground, but not before calling out to Aragorn one last time. 

When all his senses started to go numb that’s when he realized the intense pain coming from his lower stomach going down to just above his waist. Placing his hand on the source of the pain he could feel blood, he only realized now that at some point during the battle he must have met the end of a blade. 

He could hear Gimli calling out but the Elf did not have the Strength to call back. 

After that Legolas couldn’t remember what happened, he saw only darkness until he passed out. 

Gimli sat beside the elf resting against a tree. Carving the bark off a small branch with his axe, gazing along the paths and trees beside them for any oncoming danger or looming threat.”It’s been almost four hours now! C’mon laddie!” Said the Dwarf as he gently shook the elf again.

Now standing to his feet and shaking his fist about. “Any Orc that pierced my friend will never hear the end of it!!” 

“It’s uncommon for an elf to be unconscious for this long! Alas! If only I knew the healing powers of that of an elf!” Cried Gimli reapplying more kingsfoil onto Legolas’ wound.”If, If I- if Gandalf were here he’d know what to do! You must wake up friend! I will not see you fall at the hands of a filthy stinkin’ Orc scum!”

Gimli raised his axe again, this time to the stars and silently the dwarf muttered “West wind bring him back” Then he sat down with a thud and grunted.

The young Elf opened his eyes to see Gimli looking up at the sky “Gimli?” He asked with a weak tone. “Where’s Aragorn? And Gandalf? Where are the Hobbits?” 

“Oh bless you Laddie!!” Cried Gimli, standing up and smiling at his friend. “You got a nasty wound there, you fainted when I got to your side. I tried searching for the others but Alas I could not find them! Not a footprint nor movement from anyone! I did not stray far as I did not want to leave you in your condition. I’ll stay awake while you rest.”

Legolas tried to stand to his feet but the pain from his wound made him too weak and he fell back to the ground with a whimper “we need to find the others.” The elf muttered. Shifting his gaze to the sky, it looked like the sun was just starting to set. 

He lay his head down on the soft grass, the smell of nature reminded the Elf of Aragorn. He felt a stray tear run down his face as he shut his eyes. Not hearing a word Gimli was telling him, he started to drift into a deep sleep.

**  
  
**

Suddenly, the elf awoke to the sound of Gimli soreing loudly. Feeling restless, Legolas stood to his feet, his wound still hurt but it felt better. 

Looking up to the sky, the young Elf could see the stars twinkling in the night sky. He slowly moved away from Gimli but still made sure he stayed in sight. 

**  
  
  
**

****  
  



	8. Lord of the rings

**Title:** **Farewell Bilbo**

**Fandom: lord of the rings**

**Pairing: Gandalf & Bilbo (Friendship)**

**Summary:** This was supposed to be dedicated to Ian Holm <3 R.I.P

~unfinished

\----

The old wizard gently drove his horse and wagon down the narrow path of the Shire, softly singing to himself," The Road goes ever on and on,

Down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow, if I can." He watched as the little Hobbit children cheered at the man with the long grey beard, he smiled at them and with a tip of his hat he rode off, knowing his long journey was coming to an end as he saw the little house on the hill.

"Whoa." His horse halted and gently stamped his hooves while the wizard got off the wagon, his wrinkled face gleamed as he walked up to the small door of the Hobbit hole.

He used his staff to knock on the door, which he was almost instantly welcomed with a familiar voice from inside saying,"I don't want any visitors today! No thank you!" which made the wizard laugh."An old wizard cannot visit his dear friend, Bilbo Baggins?"

Just then a voice shot from within the walls of the small Hobbit hole. "Gandalf!!" The elderly Hobbit ran towards the door as if he was 50 again going on his first adventure with the dwarves.

Wasting no time to open the door and greet his old friend, smiling beneath his wrinkly eyes and sagging cheeks. The old Hobbit laughed as he gleamed. "Come in, come in!"

Gandalf walked inside, ducking slightly to make sure he didn't hit his head on the small door." It's good to see you again." Said the wizard as he hugged the Hobbit with a smile.

"And you as well! You as well Gandalf!" The Hobbit rushed towards the wizard and gave him a hug, chuckling as his long beard tickled the elderly Hobbit. "Ohh hoho What brings you here my dear friend!?"

"Don't you remember? I'm here to take you to visit Rivendell." Gandalf's expression changed to concern as he raised a brow, concealing his worry with a brief smile."No matter. .. have you packed? It is a long journey as you must recall."

Bilbo's expression sank to a worried state "Right, right, yes yes of course! Ha! Silly me, must have slipped my mind" The Hobbit chimed as he darted to his bedroom. "It'll only take me a moment, I don't need much! I'm quite excited to see the mountains again Gandalf!"

"And I'm sure Lord Elrond would be delighted to see you again." The wizard replied with a chuckle as he watched the Hobbit dash to his bedroom to pack.

"Ah the elves! Long have I wanted to visit the Grace and fondness of the elves once more, alas I was getting worried I may not live to see them again" A voice echoed within the small walls of the tiny Hobbit hole from within his bedroom as Bilbo prepared for the journey ahead. 


End file.
